Hidden Emotions
by Misoka Mine
Summary: On Daisuke's fifteenth birthday, he contemplates how his love has changed over the year from Risa, to Riku, and finally to Satoshi. PG for shonenai. SatoDai


**Hidden Emotions**

Disclaimer: Obviously don't own DN Angel, because this bit of rambling is probably very OOC.

Warning: Oh, this whole thing is shonen-ai. If you don't like shonen-ai, run away. Run away now.

* * *

It was his fifteenth birthday, the one-year anniversary for Dark's appearance. He didn't think it was anything to celebrate about, but obviously his family did. He had woken up that morning to find the kitchen decorated in purple and black streamers. He thought the colors made it look like a sick funeral, or a Halloween dance, rather then a birthday party. 

And, not even once, did anyone tell him, "Happy Birthday, Dai!" No, it was all, "Congratulations, Dark! You've managed to steal over a hundred Hikari art piece!" Of course, Dark being the egotistical thief he was, enjoyed every second of it. Daisuke had stormed out of the house, fuming.

Passing by the bridge, he caught sight of Riku riding her bike to school. If she had seen him, shedid not acknowledged him in any way. He didn't blame her; afterthey had datedtwo months, he had broken it off with her. When she had asked, quite loudly he might add, what the reason was, he had given her none. And he knew if she ever decided to ask again, even after nine months, he wouldn't be able to tell her that he was in love with someone else.

To be specific, he was in love with another boy, Satoshi. He could just see Riku beating him over the head with a hockey stick if he ever said that.

When he was out of sight from the bridge, he took a shortcut through the alley. He was walking a little faster, since he had slowed down when thinking about Riku, and he was starting to sweat a little under his jacket, despite the November cold.

It seemed that this street in particular was never swept clean of the fall leaves. He slowed down, so Satoshi wouldn't know how fast he had been walking to meet him. Satoshi would notice something like that with more acute awareness then most people would notice a giant blob of spaghetti sauce on someone's shirt.

"Morning," Satoshi said as Daisuke came around the corner. Satoshi was holding a cup of coffee, despite the fact that he was wearing a very expensive jacket. Not that Satoshi cared about it much- he always stuffed it unceremoniously in his locker as soon as he got as school. Daisuke never understood why he cared so little for that jacket, because he looked good in it. It was long, down to below his knees, with brown detailed buttons. He remembered Satoshi saying about his dad getting it for him, so he guessed that was why.

Not that Satoshi ever spilt coffee, or anything else for that matter. He never seemed to have any bouts of clumsiness at all.

"Sorry I'm late. My parents made a big deal over me today, and I could barely get out the door." He smiled, putting his hand behind his head self-consciously. Their morning conversations usually began with him apologizing, since he was always a little late. They had been meeting there to walk to school together for three months, but he had yet to ever make it early.

"What for?" he asked, dropping his coffee into the wastebasket nearby.

"Oh, today's my birthday, and it was all a big celebration about Dark, _again._"

Satoshi nodded, "The Niwas have always been very proud about being the family he shows up in, so that's not a surprise."

Daisuke nodded, trailing behind him. Satoshi's presence buoyed him, and his anger from earlier that morning seemed a strange and foreign emotion. They walked quite a while without saying a word, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was the kind of silence that, like with old friends spoke volumes, being a kind of language of its own.

Daisuke glanced over quickly at his friend. His face didn't betray much emotion, but it did a little bit subtlety. He reluctantly looked away quickly, knowing Satoshi would soon notice. He didn't know when his feelings of friendship had turned into love, or when the very sight of Satoshi had started to make him nervous and elated at the same time. But, it had, and by then he was used to accepting these feelings that hit him at the most inconvenient moments.

He had no clue as to why he had fallen for Satoshi. It was Satoshi's goal to capture Dark, his other self, and he used any means necessary except for hurting Daisuke (which he was grateful for). It was frustrating.

But, then again, Satoshi was one of the best friends he had. He would listen to his problems, especially those times when he thought he couldn't stand having Dark in him for one more second. He was good with work (because he seemed to be the only student who actually talked with him, the teachers always paired them up. Daisuke thought it cruel and unusual, since he liked him so much).

Telling how he felt seemed suicide for quite a few reasons, like the fact that "Killer" Krad was Satoshi's other self, and wouldn't stand for it. The other the fact his love emotions turned him into Dark, and they would do nothing except fight.

Biggest reason of all, though, was because he was scared to death that Satoshi would reject him.

_Satoshi would never like me like that._ He told himself again. It had become his mantra, his way of suppressing these feeling, so he could keep the friendship they had.

Much to his frustration, it hadn't been working.

He had to; he simply had to, get rid of these feelings. Satoshi was smart- he would soon figure out why Daisuke was always staring into space around him (like he was now). But, it wasn't that easy. Love never was, especially for Daisuke.

He couldn't hide these feelings of love forever.

* * *

Satoshi, being a detective, made sure not to get absorbed in thinking, so as to remain aware of his surroundings. He wondered if Daisuke was supposed to not do that either, since he was a thief. If he had been taught that, he wasn't practicing it. There had been almost three times he thought he would have to grab Niwa and get him out of the way of lamp posts. 

Checking the nearby vicinity for oncoming lampposts, he was pretty sure Daisuke was safe from possible head injury. He looked over, and vaguely wondered what Daisuke was thinking. He was sure that his thoughts were fairly predictable, if anyone could figure out how to read his facial expressions.

Daisuke, on the other hand, was spontaneous. He could never guess what Daisuke was thinking about. His mind seemed to jump from one topic to the next, and talking with him seemed to be like a roller coaster ride.

And his stomach always dropped around Niwa as it does when plummeting down on a roller coaster. He understood well why he always felt that way around the other boy, but he never questioned them.

Satoshi sighed. "I won't tell you yet, but I can't hide them forever, can I?"

Daisuke visibly came out of his reflection. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," said Satoshi, as they came up near the school gates, the leaves crunching under their feet.


End file.
